Your Horror Is My Entertainment
Fear, it is a thing that is not understood fully. Why are people afraid of harmless things? I will find out, I need to know. Why does it do what it does, why does it cause the ‘flight or fight’ response? There are so many questions I need answers to! I need to know more. There are things in this world that we humans are afraid of; the dark, spiders, pain, etc. But why are we afraid of so many things things? Fear comes from the instinct of survival, we fear what we feel could hurt us, that is a rational fear. Irrational fears are unexplained fears, ones that have no reason to be there. I have been researching the results and causes of fear. The causes of fear vary indefinitely, from being to being, individual to individual. The results though, are always the same. They always either run from the feared item, or they become aggressive and stoic. Insanity is another result I have seen, but that only happens if the being is exposed to the fear for days or weeks on end. I found that fear helps push out adrenaline faster than any other emotion a being can experience. Interesting, not even lust and wrath combined push out the same amount of adrenaline as fear. It causes different parts of the brain to connect and can cause peoples whole being to change because of it. But it varies. I needed to see what levels of fear there are, I could not find this information. It is entertaining to see someone scared, at least for me. To see someone’s large eyes and sweat, to hear their screaming, such a brilliant melody, and to actually smell their fear. I never thought fear had a smell, until I watched a certain subject. Subject 104, age; 23, gender; male, fear: Achluophobia; fear of the dark. I was watching him through a night vision camera and a one way window. He was curled up into a ball on the floor, back against one of the blank white walls, the room pitch black. He would continuously move from position to position. A ball on the floor, then he would jolt up like he heard something, then he would move to rocking on his heels, always holding his head whispering what seemed like a prayer. That was another thing that interested me. He was an atheist, he believed there was no god, yet he is praying and begging for help. It made me smile as I watched him cry and whimper, asking the voices to stop. He has lasted the longest before reaching insanity, 4 months. Then I realized there was a scent in the air. It was an odd one, couldn't really describe it, but I enjoyed it. I looked towards the man one last time and realized the smell was fear. I love fear, and everything that comes with it. The man then screamed, which jolted me from my thoughts, and started punching the wall near him, he was on his knees screaming. I started to laugh, at first a light chuckle, but I couldn’t stop, it was to entertaining, within a few seconds I was laughing almost maniacally. Once my laughter died down I left the observing room and walked down the hallway. This hall held the doors to every one of my…what should I call them…experiments? Yes, experiments observatory rooms, all the same. A camera and a one way window. All the rooms the experiments were in were the same as well, a cubic white room, one door with a slot for food and drink. I couldn't help but smile as I walked down the hall, hearing the screams and cries of fear. I remembered then, one of my experiments died from fear. She had lost her sanity so much she refused to eat or drink, so she died of dehydration. I sighed and went to the supply room, I grabbed a cloth, simple cotton, and the chloroform. I put the things in my brown over the shoulder bag, and walked out of the ‘compound’, as I called it. I got in my black sedan, started it, set me bag in the passenger seat, and set off for the city about 30 miles away. POV change. I was walking to my apartment. It was late but I had my gun, so I wasn’t scared. I stopped when I saw a dog though, I waited for it to go away and continued on my way. Dogs have scared me since I was a child. The reason is because I was nearly killed by one when I was young. I continued home, but felt like I was being watched, but I ignored it. Not too long after that incident I felt someone grab me then my arms. I couldn’t move, I felt something go over my mouth and nose, I struggled and fought but I was losing. Before I lost consciousness I was turned around and was able to see who it was that did this. I tried to comprehend as much of his look as I could. It was a man mid-twenties, dark hair, and he had glasses. Behind those glasses were stunning eyes, silver with red and yellow flakes. He had a soft caring smile, but I could see the malicious intent behind it. He was wearing a black shirt underneath a white lab coat. He told me that it would all be okay, and no matter how much I fought it, I passed out. POV change. Brilliant! All I could think was of how brilliant this situation was. As I am walking I see a woman standing still, frozen by fear. All because of a mangy dog from the streets. I had to hold back my laughter, and I followed her. After about 10 minutes maybe less, I decided to make my move. I swiftly walked up behind her, subdued her arms with one of my hands and with the other, I pressed the cloth to her lower face. She was strong I must admit, much stronger than others who I have caught. I felt her weaken and turned her to look at her face, it was such a drowsy look. I smiled at her and told her it would all be okay. Then she fainted. I held her bridal style, to where there would be less suspicion, and took her to my car. I laid her in the backseat, making sure she would not fall, and went back to my home. I put the rag over her nose for a few seconds once we got there, to make sure she would not awaken prematurely. I then took her inside, and set her outside her room. I had already taken her gun and purse, letting her keep what else she had on her. There were wolves in the area, and I have captured many, keeping them wild and fierce, just in-case I found someone with that fear. I tranquilized one, a big one, and brought him into the room, and tied him to a stake I had planted in the wall underneath the where the one way window was. I then took her and put her at the far side of the room. I went into the observatory room, and waited. It took about 45 minutes for her to wake up, at first she was groggy, then she snapped awake and her head turned quickly, looking around the room. I grinned evilly when she saw the dog, her face contorted in such a way I couldn’t help it. The wolf wasn’t even awake. She pushed herself against the wall, and the wolf awoke. It looked around and when it saw her, it lunged at her, and would have killed her if not for the tie. She screamed so loud I had a ringing in my ears. I laughed, and once again my laughter grew. Fear is so entertaining. I am so glad I can have the entertainment of watching peoples fear. Oh, and I never said what I am called have I? I am called ‘The Panic Inducer’ or ‘The Feared’. But most just call me Panic or Fear. Thing is, I don’t cause these feelings, I just like watching them. Your horror is my entertainment. Category:Mental Illness Category:Diary/Journal